The Suck Buddies
by blaintanafan
Summary: What happens when Sam and Puck just start randomly being gay? Don't blame Ryan Murphy for it. Blame me. And people who requested they have sex. This is my first smut story...so it kind of sucks. But I hope some of you enjoy it!
1. The Leather Shop

Sam Evans was one of the most attractive guys at school, well, according to Santana. And she was one of the hottest girls in school, according to Puck. But Puck also thought Sam was an attractive dude. Actually, he thought Sam was pretty hot. Now, the Puckmeister wasn't gay. He wasn't bisexual. Well…he might be…but he was actually just pansexual. He loved sex. With anyone. He once had a threesome with Brittany and Santana. And also gave head to a couple of dudes at a night club. (Why he was at the night club, he would never know.)

But it's now Halloween night. Halloween was apparently the one day of the year where girls could dress up like sluts, and no girl could say anything about it. Yes, he was a _Mean Girls _fanatic.

This year, Santana thought she would go as a totally hot, Catwoman from the Batman series. Though it was modeled after Gretchen Weiners (Again, Mean Girls) and it was this skimpy leather cat suit that could turn any man straight. Even Sam, who Puck thought might be gay (or at least curious).

Santana wanted some leather bodyguards to go along with her so that way she could grind up against them AND also feel safe. So at school, one day, she had chosen Sam and Puck. So the two of them had to go shopping at the downtown leather shop, and yes, both of them knew how amazing each other looked in leather.

Sam and Puck pulled into the parking lot of the "Leather Men's" shop and got out. They saw a bunch of gay dudes going in there, and also coming out. Some of them were spanking each other, and some even were making out behind the dumpster. _Okay…so when did Lima become this gay?' _Puck thought to himself. Usually Lima hated gay people. But maybe downtown was a gay-friendly place.

They walked into the store and saw a man behind the counter, rubbing the muscles of another buff guy who was there. Sam and Puck gave each other a quick look like _'We might be someplace wrong'_, but they looked around and honestly didn't care.

The smell of new leather made Sam's dick twitch, slightly. And then he imagined Puck in leather and it got him-semi hard. Sam did find Puck pretty attractive, and to be honest, he wanted to know what dating, or doing, dudes was like. But he decided to shake off his pervy feelings towards his friend and keep looking.

He walked around a rack of some warn leather and held them to his waist. He smirked at Puck "Too big?" He asked.

Puck smirked and raised an eyebrow "It'll make it easier to take off." He winked and looked around for some pants he thought might make his ass look great.

He finally found some skintight ones that made every muscle in his legs look ripped. Well, he thought they would. And Sam found one that would make it look like he didn't have a girl's ass. He didn't really like it when dudes would point and say "Chickass", but who knows. Maybe the new pants would fix that.

The two also found some police shirts that would make their torso muscles ripple as well.

In the leather shop, there was only one dressing room. And they had heard about this place before, and knew what goes on in there. Why do you think the walls are completely soundproof? Though Puck and Sam didn't really have problems changing in front of each other, because, of course, they'd have to for football, anyway.

The two of them walked into the dressing room stall, their leather pants in their hands and their shirts hanging on the door rack.

"Alright dude…we're gonna look totally hot" Puck smirked and looked at the back of Sam's jeans. He had a girly ass. But it was a really firm one, too.

Sam just smiled and nodded at Puck's comment. Of course Puck would look hot.

They started undressing, pulling off their jeans and shirts. It was a little misty in the room, and Sam swore he could smell the stench of sweat in the tight stalls.

Right now, Puck and Sam were just standing in their underwear. And it wasn't any boxers or no shit like that. They didn't roll with breeziness. Sam was wearing tight, white briefs and Puck was wearing the same, but they were red.

Sam was flexing his muscles in the mirror, joking slightly with Puck. But then he raised an eyebrow as he saw Puck's semi-hard boner through his briefs. He smirked.

"Like what'cha see?" He continued, getting semi-hard at seeing Puck getting semi-hard.

Puck walked up slowly behind Sam, poking his shaft on Sam's ass. "Fuck yes I do." He smirked and poked his cock up into Sam's ass cheeks, still through the cotton of their briefs. The sensation of Puck's cock through his girl ass made Sam's body quiver. And then, to add even more hardness, Puck wrapped his arms around the blonde and put his hands on his abs.

Sam moaned at the touch of Puck's icy hands. And then, he got harder as Puck moved his hands down slowly to Sam's bulge. He didn't want to play with the length of Sam right now. He just wanted to tease him with hot bulge touching.

"Dude…I don't think I'm gay…but…if I am…keep it on the D.L., kay?" Puck whispered into Sam's ear, rubbing his hand up and down the front of Sam's briefs. Sam moaned quietly and nodded, leaning his head back so Puck could kiss his neck slowly.

It was the feeling of just…public bliss that made Sam love Puck rubbing his full on hard one in the stalls of a gay shop. They could go all the way of they truly wanted to, but Sam loved the teasing. It sent shocks all throughout his body. He loved it, and he wanted more. And when he thought it was almost over, Puck started to put one finger in the middle of both of Sam's balls, massaging it with tenderness.

Oh God, Sam thought he would just come right then and there. It was totally hot for Puck's muscular hands to be rubbing on him. And then he could feel Puck's full on hard one in between his ass. So Sam clenched his butt muscles together tight and Puck moaned. It was a bit painful, but sometimes you have to suffer for being hot, right?

Puck finally let go of Sam and rubbed his own cock, trying to slowly calm it so he could fit into his new pants.

Sam had walked over to his leather jeans and pulled them off the hanger. Puck had sat down on the bench and started jacking himself off through his briefs. It was pretty cool to be wet down there, sometimes. It felt dominant. Though he had his eyes closed.

That was a good thing for Sam, because maybe it would be a surprise for Puck to see his ass look amazing. So Sam slipped on his jeans as Puck stood up, not really paying attention, and pulled his own jeans off the hanger. It took him a while, but the jeans fit onto him, making his ass bulge out and look all muscular. The pants were pretty skintight, so they hugged around the tips of his ankles pretty well.

The same with Sam's pants. They accentuated his ass pretty nicely. Also his pretty hard bulge. Puck wasn't looking, but Sam had been staring at his ass as Puck put his leather on. And damn, did he just want it so badly. He honestly thought he would just go up and start grabbing it all over the place.

Puck turned around and saw Sam, shirtless, and with a raging boner. He ogled him for a while, until his own pants began to rise.

"You like?" Sam said, rubbing the front of his pants slowly.

Puck didn't say anything. He just immediately grabbed Sam by the wrist, threw him against the adjacent wall, and kissed his neck roughly. The taste of Puck's mouth wasn't anything like Quinn's or Santana's. There's usually tasted like some sort of lip gloss, or in Santana's case, the cum of another dude. But Puck's lips were just moist and rough at the same time. And Sam's lips were just really big and moist. Like his cock.

Puck kissed down Sam's jawline and then to his neck. Sam moaned with pleasure, but it was hurt his back slightly, because the benches were connected to the walls, and he had to arch his back to stand up. But he felt amazing, too, because Puck kept ramming his bulge into Sam's. Hearing the leather squeak just made Sam's nerves tingle and quiver under pressure.

Puck stopped kissing Sam and slapped his ass. "Bend over." He said subtly. Sam didn't want to argue. It was a huge bitch to put the pants on, so it might be hard to take off, Sam thought. But Puck didn't intend on butt-fucking Sam. He only intended on butt-humping him. But Puck style.

Sam bent over, holding himself up by his hands on the benches, and he spread his legs apart. Puck quickly grabbed Sam's thighs and hoisted them onto his waist, so now Sam was pretty much straddling Puck, standing up, and backwards. It was a pretty weird situation for Sam, but Puck did it with Santana all the time.

With one large thrust, Puck slammed his cock into the back of Sam's balls. He rolled his hips and kept slamming the privates together. To Sam, it felt amazing. It became almost impossible for Sam to hold himself up as the man behind him kept ramming their balls together. But somehow, he managed, and it just felt sensational. The boy with the Mohawk kept moving Sam's bottom half backwards so it would be a little easier to ram forward, and it felt pretty hot. Puck usually didn't do these kinds of things with dudes. The occasional head and maybe a handjob here and there, but never a "backwards cock-ram."

Sam let out a squeal, which Puck thought was pretty adorable. He laughed and rammed harder, kind of thumping Sam's head into the wall. But Sam didn't care.

"Take it, Evans. Take it like the little bitch that you are." Puck grunted as he kept thrusting harder and harder into the back of Sam. Sam groaned loudly and eventually, could feel his raging boner start to seep out cum. He wanted more, but Puck dropped Sam to his knees and put on his new shirt.

"Dude, you're a cock slut" Puck chuckled and walked out of the stall, wearing his outfit. He paid for it at the front desk and winked at Sam, who was still panting heavily, sweat rolling down his head, and lying it down on the benches. Sam could honestly tell, that the two of them would be doing a lot dirtier things to each other soon enough.


	2. Party At Santana's

At the Lopez house, everything was pretty dark, and all the lights were strobe and pumpkin lanterns. The house was pretty big, since Santana's dad was a doctor, and it was on the wrong side of the tracks, so there was always a good show whenever someone got bored, they just had to look across the street for a potential mugging.

But Santana's parents weren't home, so of course there was lots of drugs, alcohol, and definitely a bunch of sex. Santana had set up a pole in the middle of the living room, and Sam was pretty sure she had some practice on it. Lots of men would stuff dollar bills in the low-cut lining of her catsuit as she would wiggle her hips around it. Sometimes, she would just barely put the pole inside of her folds, and slide up and down it. Some guys even started to hump her into the pole as she was squatting. And she didn't complain; she loved it when guys (and girls) got up on her.

But Sam didn't find too much enjoyment in the party. Sure, he would grind up on a few girls and make out with them on the couch, but he honestly wasn't having the time of his life. Plus, he wasn't buzzed enough to make the music drown him out, so he couldn't hear himself think. And the leather was kind of rubbing him in the wrong places. Though, he liked it when Puck rubbed him in all the wrong places.

All throughout the party, Sam kept thinking about what Puck had done to him: the grabbing of his balls and humping the space in between his balls and asshole. Every time he thought about it, he started to get hard, but his incredibly tight pants wouldn't let him show, so it hurt him a bit.

Sam took a drink of his beer, trying to forget this night and hopefully wake up tomorrow without any idea he was at Santana's. He made his way down the large hall, multiple bodies smashing into him, and a few people grabbing his ass here and there. As he passed by one of the couches, he saw 2 guys getting it on. Sam imagined him and Puck doing the same thing, and he got hard again. He couldn't get Puck out of his mind for some reason. He knew he wasn't fully gay, but he might be swinging the Puck way (yes, he realized that rhymed).

As he made his way to sit on the stairs, Quinn walked up to him and smiled.

"Hi there, Sam" She said in an innocent tone. Quinn was dressed in a Little Red Riding Whore outfit, but she had tights on to make it seem like she wasn't exactly a slut.

Sam just looked up slightly and shrugged her off "Hey, Quinn." He sat down on the marble staircase with his legs a little spread out, trying to keep balance.

Quinn was obviously drunk, so she stood in between his legs and looked down "Uhm…soo…what's up?" She said with a hiccup.

Sam looked at her, practically looking up her skirt "Not much. Just sitting, you?" He said, smiling with his big Froggy lips coming into a curl.

She kneeled down in front of him and grabbed his shoulders with a gentle touch, leaning in just slightly to kiss him. Sam didn't really want to protest. He was too tired to just shove her off. And plus, he liked the way Quinn's lips felt on his. She was pretty adorable, and her lips always tasted like candy, no matter what kind of booze she was drinking.

He pulled her in a little closer to him, and she began to rub his thighs. The music may have been loud, but he could hear the squeaking his leather jeans made when she rubbed them with her alcohol-infested hands. She began to get a little more into it and broke the kiss. She stood up and lifted one leg, setting it down beside Sam's. Then she lifted the other and put it on the other side of Sam's other leg (lots of 'others' being used), so she was now straddling him.

Sam gripped the back of her waist and she giggled against his lips. The vibrations from her cute laugh just made Sam melt.

"Are…we just gonna do it here?" Sam said, a little unsure if anyone would see them, or even worse, Puck. He liked Puck and knew that they were fuck buddies. But would Puck keep him if he was going to be doing dirty things with Quinn?

Quinn burped and covered her mouth, excusing herself "Well….whyyyy not Sammeeee?" She dragged "Sammy" out for quite some time, and then took off his shirt without warning. She pushed him back so he had to hold himself up with his elbows on the marble stairs, and that hurt like Hell. But Quinn was nice about how she handled her guys (if she ever got any, Ms. Fertile Mertyl), so she carefully laid her torso on his and kissed his neck. He leaned his head back slightly and moaned, gripping her tights on her ass. And he could feel…she wasn't wearing panties. Oh great…she _was _ready to be a whore, just when he wasn't dating her. She ground her hips into his already hard cock. And dammit, he can't let it out because of his leather pants. Puck better be repaying him for making him put up with the damn jeans.

As Sam was getting it on with Quinn on the stairwell, Santana was crawling on top of Puck in the bedroom. They weren't exactly up there to fuck; they just wanted some peace and quiet. Though they were totally wasted, so they probably went up there to do more than just sit. Puck wasn't as drunk as Santana, but he was drunk enough to attempt to get into her pants…or…tight catsuit…whatever works for her.

"Pucky, do you still love me?" Santana whined a bit, clinging onto Puck as they were lying on the bed together.

"Yeah, sure" Puck sort of just shrugged off the question. He didn't really love Santana…he just loved what she does to him. And she's a pretty dirty girl, so any guy would be stupid not to love it.

"Are you serious?" She had already taken off his shirt, so she started to trace circles around his nipple with her index finger.

"Babe, I'm serious. Just…whatever." He said a bit impatient. He honestly didn't want Santana to be clingy at the moment. On his way up the stairs, he had caught Sam beginning to hump Lady Chastity, and he was a bit mad. One: Because it's his baby mama, and Two: Sam should be humping him, not Quinn.

Santana smiled and maneuvered so she was straddling Noah. "Baby…you're soooo hot tonight." She smiled seductively and ran her hands on Puck's muscular pecks. Puck smirked as his nipples began to harden at the touch of Santana's hands .They were icy cold, and he nails were digging into him. Though he always had a soft spot for when she liked to play it rough.

Sam had pushed Quinn off of him, and she whimpered, trying to grab a hold of him. He smirked and gripped her arm "Not on the stairs. It hurts." He said, just like his raging erection. Okay…so he wasn't fully gay. He still wanted to fuck Quinn. He took her up the stairs as she tripped on ever fourth or fifth one. She was completely drunk, and that was when she was at her most vulnerable. Or so, that's what Puck says.

Santana was smirking that seductive bitchy smile that she usually puts on. She gripped the bottom of her boobs and started to press them together, making the skin pretty much hang out over her incredibly tight clothing. And Puck's erection kept getting bigger, and he couldn't show it due to _his _incredibly tight clothing. She pressed her boobs up so far, she was able to lick the top of them, and Puck thought he was going to just lose himself right then and there.

Sam found a bedroom in Santana's enormous house and flopped him and Quinn down on the floor, her underneath him. They giggled and he began to kiss her neck, slowly, as he rolled his R's onto her neck. She found it incredibly sexy, and removed his shirt, leaning her head back as he continued to motorboat her neck. Sam found it sexier and dirtier when things were on the floor. Thank God it was carpet.

The music was blaring loudly downstairs, and it filled both rooms through the air vents that sat on the floor and one on the walls. The four were all so buzzed that they couldn't even hear anything; they could only hear the loud thumps of the music.

Santana hiccupped as she unzipped her catsuit partway, just down to the center of her stomach above her navel. She opened the top up to reveal her chests full and heavy. Puck looked at them with widened eyes as he saw them make their way down to his face. She apparently wanted him on them, so he flipped him and Santana over, being on top. He looked down at her full chest and immediately put his lips on her nipple, flicking it lightly with his tongue. Santana smiled as she laughed slightly; Puck couldn't hear it. Suddenly, without warning, Santana hiccupped again, and this time, she sat up, holding her mouth. She ran into the bathroom and began to throw up. Puck couldn't see her since the door was closed, so he groaned and laid his on the pillow, waiting for her to return.

Sam had begun to stick his fingers inside of Quinn's wet folds. She smirked as she wrapped her legs around his waist, him kissing her passionately on the neck. He thrust his fingers in and out of her as she let out groans which he couldn't hear. But one of her groans, she managed to spit up a little in her mouth, frowning and heading to the bathroom, leaving Sam's hand all sticky and wet. Damn them drinking so much alcohol.

After about 10 minutes, both Sam and Puck wanted to know where their ladies went. Sam climbed off the floor as Puck climbed off the bed. When Sam stood up, he saw Puck was in the bedroom, and Puck saw Sam in the bedroom. Why the fuck did Puck look so hot right now...probably because his vision was impaired and he imagined Puck's muscles a little bigger. Puck smirked and raised an eyebrow when he saw Sam. Yep. Those pants were as tight as ever.

Sam joined Puck after stepping over to the side of the bed, Puck slapping his ass for good measure. He smirked and they went over to the bathroom, both realizing they were fucking 2 different girls in the same room. Once they stepped near the room, their hearing somehow was getting better, hearing faint noises coming from inside of the bathroom. They were also able to hear the music blaring from downstairs.

As they peaked inside, Quinn was sitting atop the sink with her legs spread apart while Santana was squatted down, licking her pussy, fingering herself through the tight clothing. Quinn moaned loudly as she leaned her head back, Santana pretty much being an expert at doing things with her mouth. Puck and Sam groaned at the same time before getting a couple pictures with their phones. They probably wouldn't remember this in the morning.

Puck slowly closed the door, getting hard at the sight of Santana just doing naughty things to Quinn. Both boys fell back on the door, panting heavily at the sight of their chicks doing it.

"Dude, that was so fucking hot." Sam smirked as he imagined Quinn's face just the way he saw it. Why couldn't he ever pleasure her like that?

"Two chicks doing it is totally hot." Puck stammered, a little burp escaping smelling of gin and tonic.

"Well…..so are two dudes." Sam said, looking at Puck. He just wanted to break the sexual tension the two of them had at the moment. Puck looked up and down Sam's body, smirking as he saw a tiny bulge in his pants. But he knew that it was actually rather huge. Before he had any more time to think, Sam lunged at Puck, throwing him on to the bed. He was still able to touch the floor with his legs because only his back was on the bed.

Sam knelt down in front of him and looked hungrily at Puck's bulge. The great thing about Puck was he had the most muscular thighs ever, which made Sam even hornier. He put his hands on the top of Puck's thighs and stood up slightly, looking at Puck.

"Get ready for a wild night, Noah Puckerman." He said a little seductively. As Puck spread his legs further, groaning, Sam put his lips on Puck's inner thigh, kissing it slowly, and driving Puck wild. Puck desperately needed the connection that Sam wasn't giving him. When did he become the dominant one?

Sam smirked as he put Puck's legs up on the bed, bending the knees. This would be one night that, even though they were both drunk, they would probably never forget.

**Sorry for being a tease, but I want to write the little Suck smut in the next chapter, since I expect it to fill up most of the chapter, hopefully. Hope you all like this! It'll eventually turn into a story or plot somewhere along the line. But the fic is mostly just filled with smut, glorious smut.**


	3. The Cab

**A/N: Not much to say about the fic. Hopefully it'll be going somewhere with a story sometime soon. But for now, just enjoy the smut. **

The heat between Sam's mouth and Puck's thigh was unbearable. Puck was moaning loudly as his head was leaning back so far, Sam was wondering if it had snapped off and fallen. He abruptly stopped his pleasuring to check to see if that wasn't the case. Puck immediately looked at Sam and growled. _Okay, good. His head is still there._

Sam continued to place small kisses on Puck's inner thigh as he successfully put the back of Puck's knee caps on his shoulders so he would feel Puck's heat on his face. Sam smirked as he could see Puck's cock throbbing, aching for what Sam was going to give to him. Puck moaned and wanted Sam so badly to relieve his tension.

But…Puck had left Sam hanging around and teasing him in the stalls of that leather shop a few days ago, so Sam thought it would be necessary for him to tease Puck. He pushed the two of them up the bed a little further, Puck's legs still resting gently on Sam's shoulders. Sam removed Puck's legs from his shoulders and pushed them up to Puck's head. Puck's knees were almost touching his face; He groaned because he never knew he was this flexible.

Sam smirked as he could see a tiny bulge seep out from between Puck's thighs. Those were probably his balls or something. As Puck looked up, groaning loudly, Sam hopped on him, gripping the headboard, feeling their balls touching. Puck's legs were killing him, but Sam had an evil smile on his face.

"Dude…what'cha doing?" Puck said, hazily. He pretty much could smell his own feet from the position he was in.

"You teased me. So I'm teasing you." Sam said, slowly rocking his hips to grind the two of their privates together. Puck groaned loudly. He didn't mind a little teasing, but when the tension was this high between them, he just wanted to get down to business.

"You little sex monster" Puck smirked as he knew Sam's intentions. Why did he have to be sexually clever?

Sam rolled his hips more, making the friction between them something to scream about. He was now dry humping Puck, but now with a better sort of knowing how to dry hump a guy. He rocked back and forth even more, hearing the bed squeak, as well as the material of their jeans pressing together.

Puck groaned again, as he felt Sam's warm body slam into his Middle Earth. Sam just growled and held onto the headboard for more support. He rolled his hips even more, his ass sticking out towards the door, then ramming it into Puck.

This went on for quite a while, Sam rubbing their erections together through their material, and Puck, being a little bitch, just moaning, until Puck couldn't take it anymore. He needed to just have Sam's trouty mouth all over him.

He clasped onto Sam's wrists and pulled them off the headboard. Sam knew exactly what was going on. He wanted to get to know Puck even more…inside of his mouth. Puck's legs finally got some feeling back into them after Sam moved away slightly, letting Puck's legs down.

Puck bent his knees again, and groaning at Sam to get the job done. Sam looked at Puck's raging erection again and grabbed it with his hand. It felt so good to feel something so warm against his hand. Sure, Quinn was super warm inside of her folds, but the feeling of Puck's cock in his hand was just…made his lips wet…and his own cock.

He grabbed the lace that was holding the pants tight together and tried to unweave it. There were about 5 laces that he tried to get undone before he could finally unveil what he had been waiting for. Puck was getting impatient and bucked his hips up a little to let Sam know he wasn't waiting.

The blonde got about 3 laces undone when suddenly, he heard the handle on the bathroom door turn. They both lifted their heads up quickly and Sam jumped off the bed, lying on the floor, pretending to be asleep. Puck laid there, with 3 laces of his jeans undone. Okay…3? That looked stupid, and he didn't have enough time to actually tie them back up, so he just took out the lace and let his erection be shown to the world.

Santana and Quinn emerged from the bathroom, Quinn wiping off her dress as Santana was wiping off her mouth. They hugged each other before Quinn left the room. Apparently, they didn't really know what was going on, but since they were friends, they just hugged whenever someone left.

Sam looked up to see Quinn walk out and he followed her, the music still blasting his ears.

Santana saw Puck on her bed, his mast fully raised, and she raised her eyebrow. "Couldn't wait to see me?" she said, still a drunken haze in her voice. She walked over to him and kissed the head of his shaft, walking into her closet. "Maybe tomorrow, Sanny's gotta get some rest." She said, slipping off her catsuit, revealing her naked body. Puck's erection grew even harder. Seriously, this night was beginning to hurt.

Quinn walked down the stairs and into the halls where it was sort of deserted. The only people there were the ones that crashed on the couch fucking each other. She grabbed her coat and turned to Sam, who was still behind her. "Night" she said. She kissed his cheek and turned, but about 3 steps in, she tripped over her heel and lost balance. Thankfully, she got back to walking straight and calling a cab from the house.

She left.

Santana pulled on her nightgown, which was a skimpy little lace dress and sat down on the bed next to Puck, who found a safety pin to pull his pants close. She smirked and kissed his nose "G'night." She said it with a very soft tone and turned her back to him, curling her leg above the other. She didn't really expect Puck to stay, but if he wanted to, she had her body ready for some cuddling.

He didn't.

Puck pulled his shirt back on that he found on the floor and headed downstairs to find Sam still there. He watched him walk outside, and being the guy he his, followed.

Sam eventually flagged down a cab. As he stepped in, Puck stepped in with him. It wasn't a total shock to Sam, and he smiled and greeted his friend when he stepped in. Sam wanted to give the address of his house to the cab driver, but there was a big, black shield in the way that prevented him from actually seeing anything. But there was a red button beneath it and a speaker.

"Uhm, 75th N. Wayne Avenue, Please" Sam said after pushing the button. There was a little light that flashed above the speaker that meant 'okay'. The cab started to drive and Sam leaned back in his seat, relieved that the night was over.

"Crazy night, huh" said, smirking to Puck who looked exhausted.

"Yeah" Puck chuckled a bit, looking forward. He was a bit upset he and Sam didn't get to finish what they were starting, but immediately after the thought, Sam's hand was rubbing the inside of his thigh.

"You know…we never finished what we started" Sam said in a pretty seductive voice.

"Here? Now?" Puck questioned. It was kind of weird to just give blowjobs to dudes in a cab. On the spot. Especially your best friend.

"Yeah, why not? The guy won't care." Sam reassured Puck, undoing the safety pin that had been holding his jeans together. Puck leaned a little on his elbow to give Sam a little more access to him.

The cab driver apparently knew what the two were planning on doing, so he turned on the radio on a local late-night Lima station. The music was subtle in the cab.

Sam pulled down the front of Puck's pants to reveal his erection and cum that had been spread all over it from the night. He smirked and shook his head "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're a dirty boy. We're just going to have you get cleaned up." He said, smirking.

Puck looked down at Sam. Sam stuck out his come and carefully put his face in Puck's crotch, licking up the veins in his shaft tenderly, getting all the cum off of him. He rolled his tongue around the whole cock, sometimes putting it on his balls. But without warning, he put his whole mouth around Puck, engulfing him into his Froggy lips.

_My beloved monster and me  
>We go everywhere together<em>

Sam's tongue was swirling all around Puck as he was bobbing his head up and down. Puck groaned as he put his hands on the back of the blonde's head, trying to push it down. This was probably the hottest thing that any dude has ever done to Puck. Now…Santana? She just knew how to work her mouth really well.

_She will always be the only thing  
>That comes between me and the awful sting<br>That comes from living in a world that's so damn mean_

Sam started to bob more and more as Puck came into Sam's mouth, filling him with warm, gooey Puck-nectar. Sam used his tongue to lick up all the sides of Puck's length and swallowing all that was thrown into his mouth. He let a groan escape from his mouth that vibrated onto Puck's cock, making _him _moan.

_La la la la la la la la  
>La la la la la la<em>

After about a 10 minute drive of music and sucking, they arrived at Sam's house. He took his mouth off of Puck and kissed the head of it goodnight. Maybe that'd help him sleep. He smiled at his friend and got out of the cab, leaning over to say goodbye. "See you tomorrow." He closed the door and paid the driver and went inside the house. Immediately after, he shut the door, went up to his room, and jerked off.

Puck was still in the cab, his erection still there, his man-juice erupting. He was panting heavily as sweat rolled down from his chest to his balls. That was seriously his favorite moment ever. He had a mission to forever get into Sam Evans.

He told the cab driver to his destination, and the car headed off. While on the way there, faint noises of Puck's groans could be heard, as he squeezed his cock hard and started to jerk off as well, getting a tissue every once in a while to keep everything together.

That was the night they wouldn't forget. And hopefully, they'll have more.


	4. The Bar

**A/N: So I guess people like the story. So that means I guess I'll write more. But remember, reviews means chapters! The more I get, the more I write! So tell your smutty, Glee friends!**

Days had gone by without Puck or Sam doing anything about the night in the cab. The only real physical contact they had was during football practice. It was pretty much killing the both of them that they couldn't express their sexual feelings towards each other more often.

More and more throughout a school day, Puck's pants would be aching for some sort of release. Sure, he'd have hurried hand jobs with Santana once in a while in the janitor's closet to break the tension, but with Sam spending more time with Quinn, there wasn't really any time to actually do anything with him. He thought Sam getting into a relationship with Quinn again made him a fucking pussy. And we all know how he didn't enjoy that as much as a dick.

About a week had passed, and the only sort of contact that Sam and Puck had with each other was out on the football field. And there, they couldn't do much anyway; too many other dudes around. Of course, though, he had heard a few of them got it on at a party that happened a few days previous, so maybe a couple of them were okay with the whole 'dipping the foot in the water of love that dares not speak its name.' So mostly after practice, he would hitch himself over to Santana's place and just bang it out there. And he loved the fact that she didn't mind that he was only using her for some complete release. At least she felt needed.

But time had come when Puck really wanted to feel his hand wrapped around something strong. He wasn't gay; he just wanted someone to moan under his large grip. And whatever god he prayed to knew that he couldn't really get his hand around Santana all the time. He decided that he would just try out the gay bar downtown. No sense in just trying to be a little experimental. And who the fuck cared anyone? Not Sam. He was out hanging with his baby mama.

He arrived at that gay bar "Scandals" that he overheard Blaine talking about in glee club. And he had remembered the word "Scandals" because he kept thinking about the "Sandals" beach that Santana kept mentioning on how she was going to have a tan plan.

Puck walked inside, a little frightened at all the men that were dressed as women. He could point out Ru Paul, Debra Messing…oh look…Cynthia DiCKson. They all seemed to eyeball Puck as he walked through the door, looking around. And who wouldn't want to stare at him? He was wearing that plain, black t-shirt that accentuated the largeness of his biceps, and was also wearing those jeans that made his ass and thighs look like they were sculpted from Jesus himself; It was very sinful.

As the music blared throughout the room, a few men got on the dance floor, grinding against one another. Puck recalled the first time him and Sam ever had been grinding on the dance floor. It was just a joke to impress a bunch of Cheerios. But strangely…they both enjoyed it. As 'The Hawk' sat down on the bar stool, turning himself to the counter and ordering an unfiltered beer, a perky, very tall boy sat on the seat next to him.

"First time?" He asked as he looked at the dumb smirk on Puck's face. He could see the worry and discomfort in his eyes; easily something that a rookie at a gay bar would be showing.

"Uhm…yeah. Kinda." Puck stammered as he took in all the features of this…oddly eccentric guy. He had a pretty slender face; a very adorable one if he might add. His hair looked as if it could easily be ruffled up and very sexy in the morning. A pretty straight-forward figure, very tall and skinny, but looked like he had some pretty nice legs. And his eyes were a swimming pool of mercury green, something Puck found a huge turn-on. Okay, so maybe he was attracted to guys. Who cares?

The boy ordered a drink before turning to Puck fully "Don't worry, kid. I'm a pretty regular member here. I'll help 'ya around." He said as he sipped his "Fuzzy Navel" drink. Puck nodded with a little more discomfort.

"Excuse me; I gotta…use the guy's room." Puck excused himself from the bar, putting his drink down as a placeholder. He swished away to the restroom as the boy, still waiting at the bar, took a nice long glance at Puck's ass. It was like 2 ice cream scoops all wrapped up in some very form-fitting Denim.

Puck threw open the door to the guy's restroom and squinted. All the darkness from the club had been washed away from his eyes as the bright lights from the bathroom flickered on. As he looked in the mirror, fixing his hair, he stepped into one of the stalls and opened his fly. He'd usually just use a urinal to just whizz, but he didn't want a huge, hairy dude doing some sort of gang bang blowjob attack on him, so staying in the urinal probably would have been safer. He remembered that one time when he heard about a couple of the football players (again, he didn't know why they didn't just admit anything) getting head from some other football players right before the game. He had heard it was some sort of "ritual". But they usually just sucked off the best player so they could "take in all of the magic." Puck found that disgusting and kept thinking about mouth AIDs. Luckily, he knew that Finn didn't do any of that weird shit because he was superstitious. The dumbass.

As he looked forward and hung his dick out of his fly, he started to empty himself. But as he did so, he heard the door fling open very harshly, and subtly moaning coming from that general direction. His eyes widened a little bit as he just wanted to get out of there before anything weird came up. _Too late. _As Puck finished shaking himself off, the bathroom stall opened and in poured Kurt and Blaine macking on each other like they were like two walruses wrestling. Blaine moaned loudly as Kurt started to nip at his neck and tried to pull down his fly. But just then, they went back a little too far and knocked into Puck, who was in a state of shocked. They stumbled a bit and tried to keep themselves steady.

"Ooh, sorry" Blaine said, looking at the floor and Kurt's erection. Kurt wiped his mouth, feeling a little embarrassed. But he immediately looked up and saw that Puck was standing there. His mouth opened wide as he had a dumbfounded expression on his face. '_Noah Puckerman was at a gay bar? This must be one Helluva night.' _He wondered.

"Uhm…Puck…..what are you doing here?" He wondered as he scratched the back of his head. Blaine still looked up with those puppy dog eyes, unsure of what to say.

"Using the bathroom; what are you doing here?" He tried to play it off cool. He didn't want Kurt or Blaine to figure out that he was here to just forget everything. He tried to move past them as they all squeezed into the stall. He finally was able to get open the door and left Blaine and Kurt standing alone. He walked out feeling a little embarrassed. He hoped those little shit-heads wouldn't say anything.

As he approached the bar and back to his beer, the boy from earlier reappeared, still sipping the same drink he was about 5 minutes ago. He looked at Puck in a seductive way that made Puck's dick twitch slightly.

"So how was it?" He said in a loud voice, trying to make sure that he was able to be audible from the booming music.

"Fun" Puck was lying. Seriously? Your two gay friends find _you_, supposedly a straight guy, at a gay bar. His night was going just perfectly. And the fact that Sam should be blowing his shit out of the park right now and not literally at the park with Quinn made him pissed. But he didn't want to show so much of his anger right now in front of this new guy.

The boy outstretched his hand in Puck's direction, throwing aside his drink on the bar's counter. "Sebastian" he said; a cute grimace beginning to form on his face. Puck looked down at the hand and took it into his own, returning a shake "Puck" he said in a confident tone.

"You mean like _fuck_?" He raised an eyebrow and chuckled slightly at the obvious play-on words.

Well, one thing led to another: Puck and Sebastian started to talk a little bit at the bar. Then they started to dance a little on the dance floor to the _We Found Love_ song by Rihanna. And before they knew it, Puck had been grinding his erection in the back of Sebastian's jeans for quite some time, feeling both of their bodies rhythmically moving to the beat of the music.

The next thing the two of them knew, Sebastian had been flopped down onto his bed, shirtless, as Puck knelt down in front of him. Sebastian groaned a little at the dominance that Puck was possessing at the very moment. As Puck was kneeling, he could almost feel as if his pants were going to rip on him due to them being so Goddamn tight on his ass. He didn't really care, they were coming off anyway. Puck started to grab at Sebastian's fly, not even caring about any intimacy shit. Sebastian just ran his hands through the other man's Mohawk, finally getting a little pleasure out of coming back from the club with rookies. Usually, all he would usually do was give his victim a hurried handjob and be done with it. But with Puck, it was different. He wasn't the one doing any of the work. He finally was able to set back and enjoy the pleasure of finally having a man that could take control.

Puck managed to get Sebastian's pants down and was easily able to take out his cock from the tent pitched in his boxers. It was already seeping precum due to Sebastian being too fucking horny already from the make-out in the taxi to get to his apartment. Puck gave a quick wink to Sebastian as he put his tongue at the base of his balls and ran up the little vein that had been sticking out of his shaft, making Sebastian shudder. He liked to wipe his tongue around someone's dick before actually sucking on it, that way he could mark his territory. Puck licked all around a few more times, having to start squatting because of Sebastian moving his hips uncontrollably to the sensation that he was feeling. And if he was this easy to actually get off, then imagine when he's ridden.

After a few more licks and moaning, Puck put his mouth around Sebastian's moderately large dick. It felt so warm in his mouth, and he used his tongue to tap the base of it lightly, stinging Sebastian with a vibrant jolt. He enjoyed the pain and wanted more. If they ever decided to have more hot and dirty sex, he'd remember to use the new chains on Puck. He looked like the guy who could take it.

Sebastian was moaning loudly as Puck bobbed his head "Ohh….Puck…oh…" he lauded as he gripped onto his headboard, squirming his head and bucking his hips into Puck's mouth. Now, apparently, _he _was "Deep-Throat". Puck could feel the back of his new prey's cock on the back of his throat, swallowing everything that he had to offer. It was warm as it was trickling down the back of him. It was pretty much salty, heavenly liquid in a vile.

Puck removed his own jeans quickly as he took his mouth off of Sebastian's cock, moaning at the absence. He leaped atop the bed and started to tenderly kiss the crook of Sebastian's neck, making him moan a little more. Sebastian gripped Puck's muscular shoulders and flipped him over so that now he was on top. It was usually a greater feeling when he was the one riding. And Puck had no idea that Sebastian had such a forceful way with him.

He undid his boxers from his waist and smirked to see that Puck was pitching his own tent in his boxer briefs. Sebastian immediately removed those and quickly tried to look around for a condom; actually two for extra measure. He finally found one, and Puck just lay there with a smirk on his face. Sebastian was a dirty cockslut, and he liked it.

After unwrapping the condoms with his mouth, he stuck them on Puck's cock with his mouth, again. Oh the things he did with his mouth. He as well put a little bit of lube on his fingers and stuck it around the condom so it would be easier to slide on and off of. He started to pump Puck with his hand a few more times just to get a good measure. As he straddled Puck and ground his hips into him, the man on the bottom grabbed the sheets and started to moan, feeling their erections rubbing together like from inside the club.

Without warning, Sebastian lifted himself up off of Puck's pelvis and slowly positioned himself about the cock. As he felt the very tip of it hit his asshole, he slowly and excruciatingly put his whole ass down, moaning with great pleasure at how good it felt to have a man with a very large cock inside of him. (Usually he would just get dudes with average dicks.) Puck shut his eyes and hissed as he could feel the warmness of Sebastian's walls contracting around him. He was so fucking tight.

Sebastian lifted himself up off of Puck's cock, only to set himself back down. Puck had bucked his hips upward so that way he could try and see if he could feel around for any sort of bone in Sebastian's body; kind of like roaming for a girl's pelvic bone and eventually just finding her G-spot. Puck groaned loudly as he gripped Sebastian's cock and started to pump it, Sebastian moving rhythmically with Puck's hip, bouncing up and down on his shaft.

The two of them were so in sync with each other that they could probably go all night. The moaning and the screaming that the two of them had was pretty unbelievable. Puck had met his match sexually other than Santana.

Sebastian rocked the bed violently, riding Puck hard. Puck was continuing to pump Sebastian, going to make him come. They were sweating harshly, Puck getting a few drops from Sebastian every now and then.

"Oh…fuck…God…I'm gonna" Puck said as he closed his eyes, leaning his head back. He was going to orgasm, and usually he didn't do that before his partner did. But he wasn't going to be ashamed. It didn't matter. He could feel that Sebastian was going to as well.

Puck exploded into the condom that was still riding up in Sebastian's ass. Sebastian wasn't far from his climax either. As Puck's hearty moan was being given as he was riding out his orgasm, Sebastian's cum had shot out from his shaft and was coming all over Puck's chest. The two of them were pretty much over with their little "fling." But they hoped that they would do it again.

As Sebastian rode out his orgasm, he sat on top of Puck, licking his chest clean from the cum he spilled. He hopped off his dick and took the condom off, still seeing that Puck's shaft was covered in his own liquid. He handed him a box of tissues and tied the condom up, throwing it away. As Puck grabbed himself and cleaned off his dick, Sebastian got into the bed with him, curling up on his chest. Puck only smirked and wrapped his arm around his new sex mate.

Okay, so he was at least bisexual. He liked doing it with girls, but after what he just experienced, he liked doing it with dudes, too. He just hoped Sam would be as good.


End file.
